Faded Silver
by fierysuzaku
Summary: Every story needs to be told, even the sad ones.


It was the music.

It enraptured him like a siren's lullaby.

Luring him into the depths of insanity, while the silver enchantress spun the spellbound sound.

* * *

It was the eyes.

Those beautiful silver depths, captured her along with his dark raven locks.

They were beckoning her, stealing away her will and filling her with fragile hope.

* * *

He saw her in a concert.

A mere opening act but had she managed to catch him at the moment she set foot upon the stage bearing the grace and gait of a queen.

Beautiful.

Enchanting.

No words were enough to describe the siren he sees in the far distance.

He listens.

Relish upon the sweet gentle notes of the Masters while he starts to fall for her beauty and magic.

* * *

She saw him in a local bar in town.

She watched him advance with beautiful white roses, he charmed her the moment he made himself known while their eyes meet for the first time.

Handsome.

Captivating.

No words were enough to describe the Adonis she sees in front of her.

She listens.

Relish upon the sweet gentle words of the charmer while she starts to fall for his beauty and charm.

* * *

He watches.

See her long elegant fingers glide across the ivory and ebony keys.

Their movements, matching the fluidity of water.

He always loved it when she plays.

* * *

She watches.

See his strong calloused fingers glide across the sooth ivory soft surface of her skin.

Their touches, matching the addicting heat of fire.

She always cherished it when they are together.

* * *

He dared to defy the laws.

He dares to turn his back and be self-fish once more.

He will break his promise before the All Mighty.

He will defy all odds just for her.

Only her.

* * *

She dared to dream.

She will fool herself once more.

She dares to turn her back against the encroaching dark reality looming upon the horizon.

She will continue to dream with him.

Only him.

* * *

He was left stunned and silent.

He did not expect such a choice.

Staring at a pair of once fiery emerald orbs, he clarified.

He received a wan smile.

He was free.

* * *

She speechless.

She did not expect such a thing.

Staring into his light silvery depths, she refused.

She received a face of blatant shock and hurt.

She set him free.

* * *

He begged.

He pleaded.

Yet she held firm.

* * *

She denied.

She rejected.

Yet he still held firm.

* * *

"I'm dying."

The words held cold acceptance.

Her light jade eyes were bright with unshed tears as she revealed the truth.

* * *

"We can find a cure."

The words rang with resolve.

His silver eyes burning as he refused to let her go.

* * *

"I don't want to be a burden."

It was final.

She had made her decision.

* * *

"You're not."

He stated.

He was determined.

* * *

"Be with your wife and child and leave me be."

* * *

"No. Leave your worries and be with me instead."

* * *

"I love you."

"I will always love you."

"I love you so much that I'm willing to let you go."

* * *

"I know you do."

"Which is why I refuse to leave."

"I can't bear it, knowing that you would end up hurt because of me."

* * *

"Why?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I am not fit to be your wife."

"I am nothing more than a sickly half-breed pianist."

"I – "

* * *

"Enough!"

"You're a strong woman."

"Ignore them."

"They are only jealousy of your talent and beauty."

"Te amo, Mi Bella Argento."

* * *

"But – "

"Hush."

They shared a kiss.

They forgot all bonds that held them.

Forget about obligation.

Forget about death.

In the nights of passion, silent promises were told.

In the nights of love, both relish in each other's warmth.

In the night of fateful destiny…

A life was made.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

She clutched her womb protectively, she could almost feel the nonexistent pulse of the new life inside her.

"Are you sure?"

He was cautious, he got his answer when she held his rough calloused hand in hers as she guided it to her soon-to-be growing belly.

* * *

He was beautiful.

The very image of his mother.

He couldn't help but smile as a pair of innocent light jade eyes meet his.

He was perfect.

* * *

He was strong.

Just like his father.

She could help but feel the rush of relief when a rounding cry echoed in her ears.

He was perfect.

* * *

"Hayato."

She answers.

"It suits him."

He commends.

* * *

"Take him with you."

"What?"

He watched as a familiar sad smile grace her lips.

"You're his mother. He deserves to know."

"I don't want him to feel the pain of losing a mother. Hurting you is enough…"

She watched as the grey eyes flinch, while the owner sighed in defeat.

* * *

The letters came.

They were read and replied to.

And were forever preserved in a wooden box of their mementos.

* * *

Piano lessons.

That was the only thing could he think of, as he watched the growing silver haired boy.

The piano.

It was the only thing she could leave him, besides the infinite love she has for him.

* * *

He saw her break.

And all it took was an I love you from the boy.

* * *

She wanted to live.

She wants to hear those words again.

* * *

"Thank you, teacher. I love you."

They want it to be 'Mama' next time.

* * *

"We'll tell him."

"No. We can't."

"On his third birthday, the boy will know his mother."

"I – "

"Don't deny your desire. You want him to be with him."

* * *

"On his birthday."

He stated with conviction.

"On his birthday."

She repeated with happy resignation.

* * *

That was the agreement.

But of course Fate had other plans.

* * *

It went too fast.

He was just talking to her on the phone a few hours before.

They were supposed to be a family.

He could only cry as a faint melody seep through the walls as a lone boy played in hope of seeing his teacher once more.

* * *

The attack came out of nowhere.

She was driving when the familiar pain crept up on her, mocking her at its importuned timing.

They were supposed to be together.

Stray tears escaped her eyes before darkness claimed with vivid memories of silver eyes of the only man she ever loved and silky smooth tufts of silver hair of the baby boy she will always love.

* * *

It was story of two silver lovers.

And...

How they faded in the hands of cruel Fate.

* * *

**A/N: **I did a search and on these two and nothing came up… so I decided to make one for them. It's really short, the shortest among my KHR fics actually. Anyway, although it has a more poetic form, I hope you like it. Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Thank you for reading. =D

**P.S. **I don't own the manga or anime.


End file.
